


Let Me Guess

by saintfrania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Atsumu is a jealous bastard, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, He still meets with Hinata in Brazil and they become the bestest friends, I said Atsuhina and Iwaoi rights !, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu is in love with Hinata Shouyou, Of a basketball team because apparently I don’t fuck with canon compliant, Oikawa is very protective of Hinata, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, There’s angst at the beginning and then it’s all fluff, Though he never went to Argentina, Time Skip (Post Brazil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrania/pseuds/saintfrania
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing here?”Is what Oikawa says when, a few hours later, he finds himself facing none other than Atsumu Miya. He’s smirking, standing in full glory right next to Hinata, and Oikawa is as confused as he’s irritated.He can feel Iwaizumi elbowing him, but Oikawa doesn’t pay him any mind.“It’s good to see you too, Tooru-chan.” Atsumu replies, his stupid smirk becoming wider and stupid-er. Oikawa hates him.“I didn’t say it was good to see you, I asked you what the fuck were you doing here.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Let Me Guess

**Author's Note:**

> SO i’ve been obsessed with atsuhina lately and this is the result. i’ve been obsessed with iwaoi since their first interaction so there’s no excuse for them lol. 
> 
> ATSUHINA !! IS !! NOT !! A !! RARE !! SHIP !! please join the movement. 
> 
> iwaoi are literal soulmates but everyone knows that already 🙄
> 
> anyways. this is a mess but if you happen to be interested in dorky and domestic couples this may be your cup of tea. if you read: i love you. if you don’t: i love you still.

When Iwaizumi got his admission letter from UCI, it only made sense that Oikawa followed him to the United States. Iwaizumi tried to refuse at first, keyword _tried_ , it was Oikawa’s damn decision after all, because apparently he thought Oikawa was stupid enough to -in Iwaizumi’s words- ‘give up all his plans for him.’ 

He couldn’t have been more wrong if he tried, and Oikawa made sure to tell him so. 

“What do you mean, all my plans?” Oikawa had demanded from his position on Iwaizumi’s bed, arms and legs crossed and angrier than he’d ever been. Iwaizumi was being unreasonable, kept telling Oikawa that he didn’t want to talk about it and pretending he was paying attention to a biology exercise he had finished half an hour ago. “I’m not sixteen anymore, Hajime. My plans had changed, I’m not the same person I was when we weren’t together!” 

“And that’s the problem, how can you not see it?” Iwaizumi had said, not even bothering to look up from his textbook. Oikawa was _this_ close to setting it on fire. “I don’t want you to change for me.” 

“That’s already fucking done now, isn’t it?” Oikawa laughed, but it was humorless and mean and the sound Iwaizumi hated the most in the world, alongside with Oikawa’s crying, and he knew it very well. It did the trick, because in a matter of seconds Iwaizumi’s cold stare was penetrating his own. “You should’ve thought about that before you made me fall in love with you, you fucking piece of shit!” 

“Are you for real? You’re blaming _me_!?” Oikawa’s bottom lip had started to tremble, but he sucked it into his mouth and bit it harshly, refusing to cry. He hated that Iwaizumi was mad at him, he hated that he was mad at Iwaizumi, he hated growing up and he hated love and how fucking stupid it was. “I don’t want you to come with me and regret it in a few years, I don’t want you to look at me and see the reason why you ruined your life. Do you not understand!?” 

“ _You_ don’t understand, Hajime! You don’t understand that I can’t live without you!”

“Oikawa, stop it–”

“No! Just listen to me, please!” Oikawa cried out, throwing himself at Iwaizumi and making him drop the textbook in the process. Iwaizumi, although taken aback, held onto Oikawa’s hips almost instantly, letting him grab his face between shaky hands. Oikawa had to swallow down a sob when he saw the wrecked expression of his boyfriend. “I love you, please just listen to me.”

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a second, allowing tears to roll down his cheeks. Oikawa felt a jabbing ache in his chest, he wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to a pack of wolves. “Please don’t cry,” He whispered, using both of his thumbs to wipe the tears off Iwaizumi’s beautiful face. “Everything is going to be okay, you know why? Because all of my plans now include you, and that’s why I’ll go to California with you.” 

Iwaizumi nodded sadly, staring up at him with attentive big green eyes. Oikawa continued. “And if that wasn’t the case, if I got plans that didn’t include you, I would still go. I don’t care if it’s right or wrong or if you don’t agree. I would give up everything, you hear me? I would give up everything to be with you. And I would never regret it.”

“I do agree,” Iwaizumi said, sniffing, and Oikawa could finally breathe for a total of three seconds until Iwaizumi opened his mouth again: “That’s why I sent a letter to UCI to let them know I declined the scholarship.”

“You _what!?_ ” Oikawa let go of him so quickly that he almost snapped Iwaizumi’s neck in the process. “Why did you do that!?” 

“For the same reason you were planning to move to California with me. I’m as in love as you are, you know.” 

Oikawa wanted to scream at him, Oikawa wanted to scream at him so badly, but he was right. 

Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb! They were so dumb! 

“When did you send the letter?” 

“Oikawa, it’s done.” 

“Done my ass!” He grabbed Iwaizumi by his arm and dragged him out of his room. “We’re gonna go to the post office and get that stupid letter back, we’re gonna fly to fucking California if we have to. You got it?”

And that they did. In that order. Only there was a year of difference in between. 

The letter was still at the post office. The employee who got it for them gave them a strange look, but other than that everything turned out just fine. Oikawa’s mother was ecstatic that he was joining Iwaizumi in the States, and Iwaizumi’s parents were, too. Hanamaki and Matsukawa sulked for a couple of weeks until they decided they wanted to be supportive and, thankfully, got over it. 

All of them went to the airport to say goodbye, including Oikawa’s sister and nephew. There were tears and a lot of nostalgic smiles, Oikawa was as scared as he was happy and he was sure Iwaizumi felt the same. 

That was five years ago, and life has been perfect for them ever since.

A week before flying to the States, Oikawa got a phone call from the UCLA Bruins volleyball team in response to a letter he had sent about his interest in joining the club. It was no other than the coach that called, turns out he was a big fan of japanese volleyball and had seen Oikawa play before. He asked, no, _begged_ Oikawa to try out for the team, and he did. Oikawa became the official setter of the UCLA Bruins on his very first week in California and got a scholarship to study Physics and Astronomy, and he’s also currently playing for the US Men’s National Volleyball Team. Needless to say, his mother is very proud of him.

After finishing his studies, and for his exceptionally brilliant grades, Iwaizumi got a job offer as the assistant athletic trainer of the USA Basketball Men's National Team that he hesitated about accepting because he ‘didn’t know that much about basketball and he really didn’t want to mess it up.’ It was when Oikawa threatened to not blow him for an entire month that he finally relented. 

Basketball is cool, Oikawa learned. And Iwaizumi’s team is, too. They even invited him to play with them a couple of times, when they were practicing, and it was fun. He certainly lacked experience, but his height and physical skills after so many years of playing volleyball kind of made up for it. Iwaizumi didn’t miss a single opportunity to tell Oikawa that he sucked, though.

The national volleyball team is the second best thing that happened to Oikawa since he moved to the States, right after Iwaizumi’s californian bronze tan, no matter how tough practices are. Iwaizumi’s schedule has been allowing him to pick Oikawa up from the club more often than not lately, and it makes Oikawa ridiculously happy, like he’s seventeen again and he sees Iwaizumi waiting for him outside school to walk home together.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa on the cheek, like he always does, and lets Oikawa grab his face to give him a proper kiss on his mouth, like he always does. He then grabs Oikawa’s backpack and carries it for him as they walk hand in hand towards the car, because he’s a gentleman like that.

“How was practice?” 

“Exhausting,” Oikawa whines, letting his head fall on Iwaizumi’s strong shoulder. He smirks as he picks his next words carefully, makes sure he’s aiming for his boyfriend’s ear and not for the entirety of the parking lot. “I’m _sooo_ in the mood to get the living shit fucked out of me tonight.” 

As expected, Iwaizumi’s facial expression doesn’t even budge. Oikawa can’t decide if it’s because he’s really that collected, or because he’s that used to his bratty antics.

The way he squeezes Oikawa’s hand, however, seems to say otherwise. “I’m afraid sex will have to wait until tomorrow, babe.” 

“What!?” Oikawa whines some more, pressing his head harder against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and almost making him lose balance. “ _Why the fuck_?” 

“Jesus. You really only learned the worst of the american dictionary, didn’t you?” 

“Iwa-chan…” 

“Sex will have to wait until tomorrow because I have a surprise planned for you tonight.” 

Oikawa considers the answer for a minute, then ends up shaking his head. “If the surprise is not your dick I don’t care.”

“If it was my dick it wouldn’t be a surprise.” 

“I said what I said.”

“Okay, then I guess I’ll text _Shoyo_ to let him know we can’t meet up with him tonight. Shame.”

Oikawa stills, feels his face split into the widest smile before it actually happens. “You better not be fucking with me.” 

“I thought I made myself clear?” Iwaizumi teases, letting go of Oikawa’s hand when they reach the car. “No fucking tonight.” 

“Iwa-chan! Shoyo is coming!? _Shoyo_!?” Iwaizumi nods once, clearly not affected by Oikawa’s excitement. “Is he in Cali? What is he doing here? Why didn’t he tell me!? What!” 

“Okay, woah, Nelly! Naayyyy!” 

“Are you–” Oikawa blinks. “Talking me down to a horse right now?” 

“Yes, he is coming so I guess double yes, he’s in Cali. I don’t know why, though, and he didn’t tell you because he wanted to surprise you,” Oikawa is about to make another question, but Iwaizumi beats him to it. “Why didn’t _I_ tell you? I thought him wanting to surprise you was sweet. Is the interrogation over already?”

“I… guess so,” Oikawa pouts. “No! Wait, he didn’t tell you anything else? Like at all?” 

“He said he has something important to tell you,” Iwaizumi opens the passenger door and throws Oikawa’s backpack on the backseats. “Well, he said there’s something important he wants to tell _us,_ but I’m sure he was just being nice.” 

“And he didn’t tell you what it was?”

“Oh my God. No. Can we please go now?” 

“I bet he met a guy,” Oikawa says in an annoying sing-song voice, entertaining Iwaizumi and getting in the car. Iwaizumi closes the door after him and hops on the driver seat, starts the engine quickly like he’s afraid Oikawa will find a way to delay them some more. “Maybe he met a brazilian guy and he visited Shoyo in Japan and now they planned a trip! Isn’t that the cutest thing!?” 

“Maybe you should wait until he tells you instead of jumping into conclusions…” 

“Iwa-chan! You know something!” Oikawa squints his eyes at him. “Tell me right now!” 

“I don’t know anything, I’m just saying,” Iwaizumi shrugs the best as he can with his hands on the steering wheel. He looks so _hot_ while driving that if Oikawa wasn’t looking forward to meeting with Shoyo, he would most definitely jump him right now. “You might be giving yourself the wrong idea.”

“I’m not, I’m telling you! You know how intuitive I am–”

“I don’t think it works that way–”

“Shoyo met a guy. He’s bringing him over and he’ll be the perfect guy for him. And I’m gonna love him as much as I love Shoyo.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Is what Oikawa says when, a few hours later, he finds himself facing none other than Atsumu Miya. He’s smirking, standing in full glory right next to Hinata, and Oikawa is as confused as he’s irritated.

He can feel Iwaizumi elbowing him, but Oikawa doesn’t pay him any mind.

“It’s good to see you too, Tooru-chan.” Atsumu replies, his stupid smirk becoming wider and stupid-er. Oikawa hates him.

“I didn’t say it was good to see you, I asked you what the fuck were you doing here.” 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says in a warning tone. 

Shoyo looks troubled. “Oikawa-san, Atsumu-san is here because…”

“Because I got stuff to do in the States,” Atsumu finishes for him, still challenging Oikawa with his mischievous brown gaze. Hinata inhales sharply at that, nods his head as if confirming Atsumu’s words. “So I decided to join Shoyo on his trip. You got a problem with that?” 

He’s got stuff to do in the States, so that’s why he dared to show up at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s front door. Okay. That makes sense. Really. He’s one of Hinata’s best friends after all, even if Oikawa can’t, for the life of him, understand why. Hinata is good-natured, good-mannered and good-intentioned, and Atsumu is... the exact opposite. But if you’re with your friend in an unknown country about to meet up with another friend, it’d be rude to just leave and not invite the first friend over, right? Right. It makes sense. 

God, and to think Oikawa almost believed they were seeing each other. 

“I have a lot of problems with that but you’re already here, so. You might as well come inside.” 

Iwaizumi elbows him again and Oikawa has started to suspect he’s just doing it out of spite, because there’s no way he thinks it could work at that point. And, like. Can Iwaizumi blame him? He has to endure dinner in the presence of Atsumu Miya. Atsumu Miya! Even the thought of it is ridiculous. 

Hinata gives him a sheepish smile on his way inside, so Oikawa ruffles his hair as he walks past him. Then Hinata’s smile becomes genuine and he throws his arms around Oikawa’s neck, hugs him with a force worthy of 150 pounds. 

“I missed you lots, Oikawa-san!” 

“I missed you lots too!” 

“Get a room!” Atsumu cuts in with a fake nasal voice that’s… what? Supposed to imitate his and Hinata’s exchange? 

Iwaizumi snorts, and it figures, so Oikawa braces himself for an outburst from Hinata that never comes. Instead of getting mad, Hinata freezes in Oikawa’s arms, lets go of him and sends Atsumu a desperate look. 

Oikawa frowns as he sees Atsumu biting his bottom lip and then releasing it to an easy smile, sees Atsumu pinch one of Hinata’s cheeks and mouth ‘I was just joking’ to him.

Iwaizumi, bless his soul, clears his throat and guides their guests to the dining room. And when he comes back for Oikawa, he still hasn’t moved a single muscle. 

“Hey–”

“They’re seeing each other,” Oikawa states, shocked. Iwaizumi shushes him to no avail, because Oikawa continues, louder: “Oh my God. They’re seeing each other.” 

Iwaizumi grimaces. “That’s what it looks like.” 

“And Blondie is, like. Jealous of me?” 

“Maybe he was just joking,” Iwaizimi says, repeats what Atsumu mouthed to Hinata a minute ago. “Hinata looked worried, though. So he’s probably the jealous type.”

“That’s so fucked up. Shoyo is literally my son.” 

“He’s not–” Iwaizumi starts, then shakes his head. “Anyway. Last week you got jealous because a waitress told me to enjoy my food.” 

“She was eye-fucking you, Hajime! I can assure you I wasn’t and I would never eye-fuck my son!” 

“Lower your voice, moron, they’re going to hear you!” Iwaizumi hisses. “And stop calling him that!”

Oikawa has a lot to process, and one night will definitely not be enough. He sighs and follows Iwaizumi’s lead to the dining room, where Hinata and Atsumu are already sitting at the table. They’re next to each other, and a little too close.

“Well,” Iwaizumi breaks the silence. “Dinner must be ready by now. Atsumu, will you–”

“Help you? Of course!” 

Atsumu takes off after him, leaving Oikawa and Hinata alone. It’s awkward, because Oikawa can’t stop wondering about what the fuck Hinata must be seeing in Atsumu, and Hinata doesn’t look like he wants to tell him anytime soon. 

“So.” 

“So…” Hinata breathes out. “How’s life going, Oikawa-san?” 

“Life’s good, Sho,” Oikawa answers sincerely, he has a boyfriend and a dog, what else could he possibly ask God for? “Though, right now, I’m way more interested in yours.” 

Hinata blushes and tries to hide it by cupping his own face in his hands. “Life’s good too. I’m doing great at MSBY and I’m having so much fun! I thought I would miss Rio but thankfully, it wasn’t the case.” 

“Hm, I wonder why,” Oikawa says, mimicking Hinata and resting his head on his palms. “When?” 

“When what?” 

“When did you both start seeing each other?” 

“We’re– we’re dating,” Hinata corrects him and _oh_ , it’s official. Not because Hinata said so, for Oikawa it was official since the very first moment he let Atsumu Miya put one foot inside his apartment, but because Hinata felt the need to let Oikawa know, loud and clear, that they were not just seeing each other. Dating, they are dating. “Remember when you came to Rio with the Bruins for a volleyball tournament? And I was telling you about my last year in Karasuno?” 

Oikawa does, and suddenly he remembers the rest. They were sitting on the beach and in the middle of his story, Hinata’s phone had started to buzz. He didn’t even think about it, just unlocked the device and stared at the screen with a big, goofy smile. He apologized afterwards, said checking his phone had become a reflex arc whenever he was texting _Atsumu._

“Atsumu as in Miya Atsumu?” Oikawa had asked, the name leaving a sour taste in his mouth. “You guys text, like, regularly? Why?” 

“We started texting when I got sick at the Nationals,” Hinata had explained. “He was so worried about me! Came to visit me and everything!”

“Isn’t he from a whole different city?” 

“Well yes, and he still came to visit me! He’s so sweet!”

Hinata had looked so happy that Oikawa couldn’t find the stomach to tell him how weird that was, and how Atsumu Miya was the antithesis of ‘sweet’.

So what exactly is Oikawa surprised about? He really, really should have known. 

“So that long, huh?” 

“Kinda? We weren’t dating then but I liked him so much I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. I mean, I came back to Japan and went to the MSBY tryouts for him!” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah!” Hinata sighs dreamily. “Luckily for me, he liked me too! So we got together a little after I joined the team.”

“That’s… good.” 

“Is it?” Hinata asks, eyes hopeful, but gets interrupted by Iwaizumi and Atsumu returning to the room. 

It’s cute, Oikawa thinks, how Hinata’s face lights up when he sees Atsumu, maybe because it’s exactly how Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi. 

Dinner goes uneventfully, Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk about how’s living in the United States while Hinata and Atsumu discuss their life in Japan. But the more Atsumu opens his mouth, the less Oikawa understands Hinata’s fascination for him. The guy is a certified grade A asshole, he’s cocky and obnoxious and his calm doe eyes do nothing to match his personality. He carries himself like he’s sure he’s got everyone’s heads far up his ass and he reminds Oikawa so much of himself that he might throw up.

Oikawa is lost in his mind, imagining a better life in which Hinata arrived at his apartment hanging off a brazilian guy’s arm, when Atsumu asks if they’re ready for the surprise. 

Oikawa blinks. “The what?” 

“The surprise,” Atsumu repeats, still savoring the last strawberry of his dessert. “You picked up on me and Shoyo dating rather quickly, so I think you’re ready for the surprise.” 

‘It wasn’t hard to pick up on that with your jealous scene from earlier,’ is what Oikawa wants to say, but instead he feels forced to ask: “That _wasn’t_ the surprise?” 

The love birds both shake their heads no. Oikawa holds onto his seat at the same time Iwaizumi grabs his thigh under the table. Motherfucker. He knows something. 

“Oikawa-san…” 

“We’re engaged,” Atsumu blurts out, face contorting into the brightest smiles Oikawa has ever seen. Hinata is not far behind, and they stay like that, smiling and waiting for Oikawa to say something. 

That doesn’t happen, so Iwaizumi speaks up. “That’s amazing news, guys! Congratulations.”

 _Thank you so much, Iwaizumi-san_ and _thank you, Ha-chan!_ are being said as Oikawa tries to take in the information he just received. 

When he thinks he’s ready, he finally says: “You’re kidding.” 

Hinata’s face falls, and Atsumu regains enough malice to put his hand inside his dress shirt and pull out a necklace holder with a beautiful engagement ring at the end of it. Although reluctantly, Hinata does the same. 

“Sho, you’re 22,” Oikawa says, because apparently he’s the only one that remembers. 

“I know, but–”

“And you guys have been dating for what? A year?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Atsumu interferes, and for the very first time of the night, he seems affronted. “That doesn’t matter, because–” 

“Let me guess, because you love him?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa realizes he has stood up. “Come to the kitchen with me, please?” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t sound angry, but he doesn’t sound not-angry either, so Oikawa knows he’s getting lectured. 

They excuse themselves and walk to the kitchen in a deafening silence, Oikawa waits for Iwaizumi to snap as he sits on their countertop. 

But Iwaizimi does not snap, instead he speaks in the calmest voice he can manage. “If Hinata is in California telling you about his engagement, it’s because your opinion matters to him.” 

“That’s exactly why I have to be honest with him, Iwa-chan!” 

“Let me finish. Even though your opinion matters to him, it’s not going to change _his_ ,” Iwaizimi continues. “That means, if you show him you’re opposed to him getting married, he’s still gonna get married but he’ll also be sad about it. You know what does all of this make you?” 

“No?” 

“A very shitty friend.”

Oikawa hates that Iwaizumi is right, hates it with every fiber of his being. He sighs and lets his head fall between his shoulders in an overdramatic sign of defeat. “This is madness.” 

“And you leaving your life behind to follow me all the way here wasn’t?” 

Oikawa scoffs. “You’ll have to get over it someday, Iwa-chan.” 

“All I’m saying is that reckless things are done all the time for love,” Iwaizumi gets advantage of Oikawa dropping his guard to flick him on the forehead. “Hinata really likes him.” 

“Yeah, I know that. What I do not know is why.” 

Something flashes in Iwaizumi’s eyes then, and it’s weird, because he doesn’t say anything for a full minute while he continues to stare at Oikawa with an unreadable expression upon his face.

“What?” 

“You know, Atsumu thinks that too,” Oikawa is about to say ‘well of course, how could he not?’ when: “He actually used a phrase that I’m sure I’ve heard before, care to tell me if you remember it?” Oikawa knows exactly where this is leading, and he doesn’t like it one bit. “ _It’s only a matter of time before Shoyo realizes he can do better than me.”_

His heart aches at hearing the words, not because he sympathizes with Atsumu, but because they used to roll off his own tongue so annoyingly often back when he hated himself. He still doubts he deserves Iwaizumi, but at least he’s a hundred percent sure that he owns his heart by now. No turning back, Iwaizumi let him in too deep and now they’re linked for life. He’s Oikawa’s forever, and Oikawa will die before letting him go.

And, well. Maybe he kind of sympathizes with Atsumu now. Just a little.

Oikawa huffs out a shaky laugh. “Hah. What a loser.” 

Iwaizumi shakes his head in disappointment, but Oikawa can see the way he’s fighting against a smile. “You really are unbelievable.” 

“Thanks,” Oikawa bats his lashes at him. “Can we go back to the table now? I have to do some threatening to be Shoyo’s best man.” 

Iwaizumi hums, amused, then tugs at Oikawa’s hands until he gets off the counter and they’re pressed together. Oikawa whimpers, but the needy sound is swallowed by Iwaizumi’s mouth. “You’re proud of me, Iwa-chan?” He sighs against Iwaizumi’s lips, just to be annoying. “Proud of the amazing person I have become tonight?” 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi answers, and Oikawa is not expecting the sincerity that makes his heart skip not one but a couple of beats. “Kageyama is totally going to be Hinata’s best man, though.”

“Iwa-chan! That was unnecessarily pessimistic and I hate you!”

By the time they return to the table, Hinata has moved onto Atsumu’s lap and is being peppered with kisses all across his giggling, flushy face. 

Oikawa makes a gagging sound that breaks them apart, and Atsumu looks back at him shamelessly. “I was just trying to lift up his mood, since _someone_ decided to be a dick for no reason…” 

“Tsumu!” Hinata groans, hiding his red face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck.

“It’s okay, Sho, I deserved that.” 

“He did.” Iwaizumi nods. 

“I realized I was wrong though, so I’m sorry if I made you sad. I think the wedding is– I think the wedding is great news. Congratulations.” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Atsumu says, suddenly pale. “We _just_ got engaged. What wedding are you talking about?” Oikawa doesn’t give him an answer, so he turns his attention back to his boyfriend. “Baby. What wedding is he talking about? We’re not getting married yet, right?” There’s a glint of malice in Hinata’s eyes as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and Oikawa is honestly living for it. Atsumu faces yet more silence, so he shakes Hinata’s arms. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Because you know I would marry you the next month if you asked, but I don’t think I’m ready! You said it was a promise for the future! Are we really getting married the next month?” 

They get married two weeks after that, and Kageyama is Hinata’s best man. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so so much for reading! kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
